Guardián de Plata
by Sunayami Shizumi
Summary: Tras 4 años de estar dormida, una criatura salida de mitos reacciona encontrándose en la aldea de Konoha, rodeada de la especie que casi lleva a su raza a la extinción. Ahora, el maestro del taijutsu de su generación, deberá enseñarle a tener confianza en los humanos y a salvarla de un antiguo mal de tierras lejanas. Pésimo Summary, lo sé... Primer fic tras 5 años.
1. Cap 1 Encuentros Inesperados

**Disclamer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto pertenecen a uno de los más populares mangaka de Japón, y amante del relleno de dicho anime, Masashi Kishimoto.

Otros personajes y sus historias son originales de la escritora y si alguien desea hacer uso de ellos, primero consultar a ella.

Este fanfic sólo tiene propósitos para divertir a la audiencia

**Capitulo 1: Encuentros desafortunados**

_Hubo una época en que no sólo los humanos, los animales y las plantas eran los únicos en pisar la Tierra, había seres que poseían la habilidad de controlar los elementos naturales, y que presentaban las mismas características de un hombre y una criatura cualquiera en un mismo cuerpo. Estos eran llamados Híbridos, símbolos del equilibrio entre el instinto y lo racional; usualmente, tenían la apariencia de un homínido totalmente evolucionado y con ciertas partes de animales sustituyendo a las típicas en un cuerpo humano, inclusive, eran capaces de poseer una cola según su subespecie u otras extremidades._

_Sólo su apariencia los llevó hasta casi la extinción. Cuando los humanos los descubrieron, creyeron que eran mensajeros de muerte y caos, y comenzaron a eliminar a cada especie sin compasión. Muy pocos se salvaron, y evolucionaron hasta el punto de obtener la habilidad de convertirse en animales a la vista de los hombres, incluso se da el caso en el que perdieron sus partes animales para parecer más humanos._

_Pero ni siquiera eso los salvó del borde de la muerte…_

_Sin embargo, aún existen unas pocas especies de híbridos vivas esperando un milagro a través de una antigua profecía y se sabe que hay algunas que han llegado a cruzar los límites de su mundo…_

Nuestra historia comienza en mitad de Konohagakure, donde varios de sus habitantes se reunían alrededor de algo en el suelo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

-Ay, mi cabeza… - Se quejó una voz femenina. Se trataba de una chica de cabello plateado amarrado a una trenza llegada a su cintura; poseía una estatura aproximada de 1.69 cm, un poco alta para su aparente edad; de sus dedos crecían uñas como garras y sus colmillos eran un tanto característicos de un pequeño felino. Al incorporarse en el suelo y sobarse los ojos con ambas manos, abrió los párpados denotando un color verde semejantes al color de las olas del mar. Una vez sentada, se agarra la cabeza con fuerza.- No recuerdo haberme dado tan fuerte golpe, al menos creo que no se dañaron tanto mis neuronas… ¿?

La joven observó a toda la multitud rodeándola y mirándola con extrañeza, como si de un bicho raro se tratase, ella sintió un profundo odio no a las personas en sí, sino a su especie, pero tuvo que aguantar su arranque de ira cuando vio que algunos hombres traían a la cintura unas espadas.

Si en ese momento hubiese sabido que las personas que la observaban no tenían ninguna intención más que la de saber quién era y de por qué estaba en la aldea, la chica no hubiese tomado la iniciativa de huir de un peligro imaginario, corriendo por los tejados sobre sus cuatro extremidades en busca de algún refugio.

Entretanto, en el campo de entrenamiento cerca del bosque, se podía ver al único ninja de los 11 de Konoha, incapaz de realizar ninjutsu o genjutsu, Rock Lee, ejerciendo sus dotes en el taijutsu con un entrenamiento bastante riguroso incluso para sí mismo.

Sobre uno de los troncos que se encontraban allí, él estaba en posición invertida equilibrando tres enormes piedras sobre sus pies llevando puestas sandalias de metal mientras se mantenía erguido sobre sus pulgares durante toda la tarde. Si fallaba, daría 5000 sentadillas. Tenten no podía creer la locura que su compañero realizaba, aunque ella bien sabía que podría ser peor

-Lee, deja de sobre exigirte. Harás que te partas en dos.- Exclamaba la kunoichi separada del ninja por cinco metros de seguridad

-He estado muy ocupado en misiones y no he tenido tiempo para entrenar. ¡Ahora que tenemos el día libre tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido! – Contestó Lee con unas gotas de sudor recorriéndole la frente y las sienes para luego caer en la superficie superior del tronco.

-Pero no creo que esa sea la forma de retomar un entrenamiento, sólo haces picadillos tus huesos. Además de que has pasado toda la tarde en esa posición, ¿no crees que ya sea hora de parar un momento, tomar un descanso y venir a almorzar? ¡Traje onigiris rellenos de queso crema!

-¡Todavía ni estoy cansado! ¡Debo seguir con mi-…! –Pero un curioso gruñido proveniente de sus tripas lo hizo desconcentrar y por consiguiente, perder el equilibrio y caer. Para colmo, siendo aplastado por las rocas que sostenía.- ¡AHHHHHH!

-*Suspiro* Bueno, al menos tu estómago está de acuerdo conmigo. En cuanto te quite las piedras y te cure las heridas, almorzaremos.- Comentó Tenten viéndolo con una gota de sudor en la sien. Desde hace mucho tiempo que soporta la necedad de su compañero por entrenar duro, así que cualquier locura que se le ocurra, ella no se sorprendía tan fácilmente.

Unos minutos después, se podía observar a la chica de antes vagando por el bosque y ladeándose por una posible fatiga. De vez en cuando se detenía aguantando las ganas de derribar un árbol o de, curiosamente, capturar un ave en pleno vuelo.

-Ay, tengo mucha hambre… - Se decía a sí misma mientras se aferraba el estómago con una mano mientras que caía de rodillas.- Muchos híbridos ya estarían enloqueciendo por estar así… Pero yo tengo mucho control sobre mí… Así que no creo que pase… ¡HAMBRE! ¡HAMBRE! ¡DEBO COMER CORTEZA! – Del razonamiento a dejarse llevar por los instintos hubo sólo un paso, y fue en el momento en el que la joven comenzó a rasquetear el tronco de un árbol y mordisquear la corteza que arrancaba. Sólo un olor llamó su atención para que dejase de maltratar ese árbol, y fue…- ¡Onigiris!

Rápida y precipitadamente, la peli plateada corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el origen de aquel aroma. Debido a la desesperación por encontrar algo de comer, la distancia entre ella y el alimento nunca le importó, y menos si esa comida le pertenecía a alguien, la frase de Maquiavelo "el fin justifica los medios" influiría mucho en su supervivencia, en fin.

Después de un largo tramo finalmente encontró su bocadillo: unas bolas de arroz y unos cuantos rolls de sushi en una caja bento… custodiada por dos humanos. "Oh genial, lo que me faltaba. ¡Más humanos!", pensó la joven viendo a los dos chicos de casi su misma edad, pero sin embargo se interesó mucho en el humano vestido casi por completo de verde y su pelo de tazón color negro. Viendo lo divertido y atolondrado que se le veía, pensó que sería sencillo conseguir su alimento mientras estaban distraídos.

-Ay, mi espalda… - Se decía Lee sobándose su columna con un enorme parche después de su entrenamiento.

-Cuántas veces no te lo advertí, tuviste suerte de que no fue una lesión grave. Y ya oíste a Tsunade-sama, nada de entrenamiento tortuoso para tu cuerpo ¿escuchaste? – Dijo Tenten reprendiendo a su compañero mientras comía un dango que compró de regreso del hospital.

-Tampoco tienes que ser así de exigente, Tenten. Comprende que tengo que entrenar arduamente si quiero convertirme en un gran ninja.- Comentó el cejudo tomando un onigiri con una mano mientras que con la otra se aferraba la espalda.

-Mira quién habla de exigente. No creo que te promuevan de rango siendo sólo un saco de huesos rotos. Bueno basta ya de hablar del entrenamiento, es hora de almorzar.- Cuando quería tomar un onigiri descubre que sólo habían dos de los cuatro que había preparado y ve feo a su compañero que se iba a comer uno.- No hay más onigiris para ti.- Sentenció la kunoichi

-¿Qué? Pero si hay cuatro y son dos para cada-… ¿Ah?

-No me veas la cara de tonta, sé cuántos onigiris preparé así que no-… - Cuando daba su reprimenda, ambos ninjas no notaron que una vara salía de entre el árbol donde se encontraban descansando bajo su sombra y se clava en una bola de arroz para luego ser levantada. Al darse cuenta Tenten, nada más vio un onigiri y el resto de sushi.- ¡No es gracioso Lee! ¡Para!

-¡Que yo no fui! Apenas y comí un solo bocado, tal vez hay algo que está saqueándonos

-Eso sería una tontería. ¿Ah? – Ambos ven como la varilla regresa por el último onigiri y se lo lleva a la copa del árbol.- Un segundo…

-¿Ves? Te lo dije.- Al momento en que la vara sale para raptar uno de los sushis, el shinobi fue más rápido y la agarró antes de que pudiese cumplir con su cometido por tercera vez.- ¡Te tengo!

Tiró con fuerza el palo e hizo caer al ladrón de almuerzos, o mejor dicho, ladrona. La peli plateada cayó del árbol y aterrizó forzosamente sobre ambos ninjas dejándolos fuera de combate por unos momentos.

-Creo que alguien me debe una disculpa… - Dijo Lee adolorido.

-Olvídalo… - Respondió Tenten de igual forma. La chica se agitó desesperada por levantarse y salió corriendo dándole oportunidad a ambos de incorporarse tras el golpe.- ¡Oye, regresa aquí pequeña ladrona!

-¡Es muy rápida! ¡Igual o más que cuando me quito las pesas, me impresiona!

-¡No le des más razones para correr, Lee!

Al escuchar pasos acelerados detrás de ella, la chica apresuró su carrera tratando de perderlos, pero no se dio cuenta que en su camino había una trampa de lazo de alambre para liebres y su muñeca derecha es atrapada en una de esas redes. Desesperada por quitársela de a tirones, sólo conseguía que se hiriera más y comenzara a sangrar cuando ésta se le apretaba; no tuvo tiempo de pensar cómo salir de la trampa inteligentemente, así que cortó la trampa de a mordiscos y siguió con su carrera. Cuando estuviera a salvo podría saber cómo quitarse ese alambre, pero por el momento debía escapar.

Ambos ninjas se detuvieron por usar el resto de energía que les quedó del entrenamiento anterior y creyeron que la habían perdido, hasta que…

-Es muy rápida… no creo que la podamos alcanzar a este paso… - Comentó el pelinegro entre jadeos tratando de nivelar su respiración.

-Espera, mira.- Dijo la castaña señalando unas manchas carmesí que se iban alejando.- Estas manchas de sangre son recientes, y hay un pedazo de alambre roto en el suelo.

-Tal vez se quedó atrapada en alguna trampa y ahora está herida. Hay que ir a verla.

-Un momento, después de que se robó nuestra comida ¿todavía quieres ayudar a un posible enemigo?

-Me ofendes con tu indiferencia Tenten, probablemente tuvo una razón para hacerlo, y si vemos qué es lo que le pasa posiblemente nos diga por qué lo hizo.

-*Suspiro* Está bien… - Con paciencia, ambos siguieron las manchas de sangre hasta un hueco recién cavado bajo las raíces de un árbol, viendo en su interior a la peli plateada lamiendo su muñeca herida para detener el sangrado. Podían verla tiritando de miedo.

-Su mano está sangrando, ese alambre está muy apretado contra su muñeca. Tenemos que quitárselo de alguna manera.- Con aquel comentario del ninja, la joven le lanzó una especie de gruñido gutural parecido al de algún perro, cosa que sorprendió a ambos.- ¿Eso que hizo fue un gruñido?

-¿De acuerdo? Esto se pone cada vez más extraño.- Al instante en que su compañero estaba introduciendo una mano a la madriguera, enseguida se alarmó.- ¡Espera, no Lee! ¡Tal vez podría-…! – Pero le avisó tarde, pues éste recibió una fuerte mordida en su mano que lo hace retroceder.

-¡Ah! – Lee se revisó su mano la cual había sido herida y por consiguiente comenzaba a manar sangre, no obstante aquello no lo hizo darse por vencido y volvió a tratar de sacarla del hueco.- Tranquila, sólo quiero revisarte la herida y tratar de ayudarte. No tenemos intenciones de hacerte daño, ven…

-….- En la mente de la peli plateada sólo se repetía la palabra "aléjate de los humanos", pero por algún motivo extraño para ella, algo en lo profundo de su alma le decía que podía confiar en ellos, por lo menos en el de verde. Con algo de timidez y una pizca de desconfianza, salió del hueco para posicionarse delante del joven dejando que éste tomase su mano para examinarla.

-No es muy profunda la herida, pero me preocupa ese alambre, si sigue ahí podría infectársele y sería peor. Tengo miedo de sacárselo yo mismo así que debemos llevarla al hospital.- Decía Lee a su compañera.

-¿Estás seguro? Espero que no sea una de sus estratagemas.

-No lo creo, vamos. Tal vez una vez curada nos diga quién es y qué le sucedió.- Comentó el ninja cargando con cuidado a la joven en sus brazos.

-…*Suspiro* Ya qué… - Se dijo Tenten siguiendo a Lee de cerca.- Aún así nos debe un almuerzo.

Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de que alguien, algo los espiaba desde las sombras y se alejaba del sitio tras verlos por un buen rato.

Continuará…

**¡Volví! Después de muchos años he vuelto para hacer de las mías escribiendo mis locuras hechas fanfics. Gracias a un (más bien una) usuario de la página, he tenido la inspiración para retomar uno de mis proyectos perdidos, basándome en viejas historias que he escrito antes. Luego se lo agradezco y ella lo sabrá n_n**

**La razón por la que desaparecí hace casi 5 años fue por depresión y por un simple castigo autoimpuesto. Bajé mis notas en el 2010 (el año más movido tectónicamente hablando de mi vida) y me dejaron sin computador por mucho tiempo, pero por suerte ahora soy libre, salí del colegio con honores y heme aquí. Aunque creo que nadie me recuerde T.T**

**Pero bueno, ya dejando el melodrama. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, y si es así denle reviews y márquenlo como favorito. Acepto cualquier crítica productiva y si son acosos les mando mi Espurr a martirizarlos con todo mi cariño OwO**

**Cuídense y hasta otra edición**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto pertenecen a uno de los más populares mangaka de Japón, y amante del relleno de dicho anime, Masashi Kishimoto.

Otros personajes y sus historias son originales de la escritora y si alguien desea hacer uso de ellos, primero consultar a ella.

Este fanfic sólo tiene propósitos para divertir a la audiencia

**Capitulo 2:** **No soy una mascota**

La llegada al hospital fue bastante sencilla, pero cuando los atendieron y se vio el procedimiento de extracción del alambre en su muñeca fue un tortuoso suplicio, más porque estaba muy profundo dentro de la carne. Tras quitárselo y vendarle la mano de los dedos al principio del codo, la chica peli plateada recibía una revisión general de sus otras partes del cuerpo para comprobar que no tenía algo más.

-¡Oiga, shuelte! – Gruñía la joven mientras Tsunade en turno examinaba su garganta, pero se sorprendió un montón cuando vio sus bien formados colmillos de felino.

-Muy interesante… - Mencionó la actual Hokage dejando un momento tranquila a su paciente.- No creí que llegasen a ser reales.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó Lee mientras reemplazaba la venda manchada de sangre tras la mordida por una que le ofrecieron.

-¿Han oído hablar de los híbridos?

-¿Híbridos? – Preguntó Tenten ayudando al pelinegro a colocarse la venda nueva en su mano.- Pues… la verdad es que no.

-Ni yo.- Respondió también el ojinegro.

-Bueno, en todo caso son sólo rumores, pero al parecer son reales. Últimamente se habla de criaturas parecidas a los humanos pero con características animales, como orejas o colas, pero hay ciertas excepciones en las que hay algunos muy parecidos a los humanos, como ella. Esos son los llamados híbridos.

-Vaya… - Dijo un ninja sorprendido mientras veía a la peli plateada.- ¿Pero por qué nunca hemos sabido de la existencia de ellos?

-En realidad es una subespecie de homínido recién descubierta, hay muy pocos ejemplares y en muy raras ocasiones estos se muestran a los humanos.- Teniendo una mano posada sobre la espalda de la híbrida, Tsunade prosiguió.- Esta debe ser una híbrida joven, con pocas habilidades de caza y tal vez fue por eso que recurrió a robar su almuerzo.

-¿Enserio? – Se preguntó Lee acercándose a la híbrida, ésta sólo le devolvió la mirada con sus orbes verdemar.- ¿Hiciste tanto problema por un poco de alimento? Oye, de haber sabido eso, y si nos lo hubieses dicho antes, no hubieses pasado por lo que pasaste esta tarde.

-Bah, ¿un humano tratando de entender a un híbrido? Es más ilógico que pedirle peras al olmo.- Respondió ella desviando la mirada y frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. El shinobi no comprendió esa indiferencia algo brusca y miró a la Hokage esperando una respuesta.

-No te preocupes, esa actitud es natural en ellos. Por algún motivo los híbridos sienten repudio hacia los humanos. Pero bueno, mientras estés en esta aldea recuperándote, tendrás que tener tolerancia.- Le decía la rubia a la chica.- y tendrás que aguantar a tus cuidadores.- Concluyó mirando a ambos ninjas del equipo Gai.

-¡¿Qué?! – Preguntaron los tres al unísono, eso incluía a la híbrida.

-No esperarán que la cuide yo ¿o sí? Tengo otros pacientes en espera así que no tengo tiempo para ella.

-Pero… - Respondieron los tres al unísono nuevamente.

-Vamos, afuera, tal vez les dé algunas claves de cómo comprender su naturaleza pero no ahora. Así que los tres, úchala.

-Pero… - En una tercera instancia, los tres fueron sacados del cuarto a empujones, siendo Lee quien sostenía a la híbrida en brazos. Él le sonrió amistosamente, pero ella le correspondió con un fruncimiento del entrecejo y se bajó de sus brazos de un salto.

-No soy una mascota para que me trates como se te pegue la gana, humano. Bien podría irme en estos momentos y fingir que esto nunca pasó entre los tres y todos contentos.- Cuando intentó moverse sobre sus cuatro extremidades, la fuerza ejercida sobre su muñeca malherida hizo que se sentara y se la agarrara con fuerza.- ¡Ayyyy!

-Creo que con esa mano no podrás moverte mucho.- Comentó Tenten viéndola un poco divertida, cosa que no le agradó a la híbrida.

-¿Quieres apostar? Aún puedo erguirme sobre mis piernas así que-… - Pero no pudo continuar pues su estómago la interrumpió con un gruñido de hambre.- Tiene que ser una broma, acabo de comer. Es como si no hubiese comido en años… - Se dijo aferrándose la tripa con ambas manos.

-Otra razón más para que te quedes. No es bueno hacer alguna acción con el estómago vacío.- Comentó Lee siendo amable.

-Y lo dice el que estuvo entrenando intensamente con el estómago vacío.- Dijo Tenten sermoneando a su compañero.

-Eso no va al caso, Tenten. Bien, ¿qué dices?

-…*Suspiro* De acuerdo, ya… Pero no esperes que me quede a dormir cuando haya terminado ¿oíste? – Sentenció la híbrida algo brusca.

-Respetaré tu decisión si es necesaria. Ya es muy tarde y será la hora de cenar. ¿Y tú, Tenten? ¿También vendrás?

-Sólo porque no quiero verte llorando si ella llega a morderte de nuevo hasta hacerte sangre.- Respondió la castaña después de suspirar.

-No creo que sea capaz. ¿Verdad que no?

-Depende… - Dijo la peli plateada mirándolo con cierta malicia. Por primera vez en muchos años, Lee no se veía tan intimidado desde la vez que Ningame, la invocación de su maestro, lo reprendió por casi usar una técnica prohibida. ¿Y si tal vez sería igual que con esa chica tan enigmática?

Muy lejos de Konoha, en un lugar totalmente inundado por las tinieblas, se alcanzaban a divisar dos figuras manteniendo una conversación. Una de ellas se encontraba sentado en un trono hecho de huesos y concreto para mantenerlo firme.

-Mi señor. Finalmente _ella_ ha despertado.- Dijo uno de ellos arrodillado frente al que se hallaba en el trono. Ésta ni se inmutó a mover un músculo de su cuerpo salvo los de sus labios.

-_Eso es perfecto. Han pasado cinco años desde que desapareció y decidió envolverse en un profundo sueño mientras cruzaba las dimensiones… pero esta vez no volverá a escapar de mí. Juro que pondré fin a esa condenada profecía antes de que se cumpla_.- Comentó la enorme figura en telepatía abriendo sus ojos, uno era de color azul y el otro, de un inquietante color rojo carmín brillante.

…..

Esa noche, en casa de Lee, la hora de la cena era próxima y el ninja no tenía tiempo ni para encender el fogón, por lo cual tuvo que ordenar algo de comida a domicilio para recibir a sus invitadas. Una de ellas su huésped, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer.

Ya sentados los tres a la mesa, la peli plateada no esperó a terminar la oración y prosiguió a comer de los sushis que habían traído a domicilio, ni siquiera usando los palillos para llevárselos a la boca, tan sólo los tomaba con la mano directamente. Era como ver a un animalito hambriento.

-¡Oye! – Gruñó la chica cuando vio que Tenten apartaba su porción de su alcance.

-No deberías comer tan acelerada, primero porque te atragantas y segundo porque arruinas tu figura. Además ¿qué clase de modales son esos? – Comentó la castaña dejando la porción de la híbrida muy cerca de su compañero cejón.

-Primero no creo que hayas sentido que no te has alimentado en siglos, compréndeme. Y segundo ¿qué esperabas? No puedo controlar esos impulsos cuando tengo pescado cerca, enseguida se despierta ese gato interior que tengo, humana.

-¿Sabes? Siendo sincero es un poco molesto que nos llames siempre humanos cuando tenemos nombres.- Dijo Lee viéndola un poco serio.- ¿Te llaman híbrida todo el tiempo?

-A veces, que yo recuerde, pero ¿por qué les molesta? ¿No que son humanos? ¿Por qué se avergüenzan de lo que son?

-No es eso, es que suena un poco ofensivo que nos llames así. Quizá para empezar a entendernos deberíamos comenzar diciendo nuestros nombres.- Mientras el pelinegro hablaba, la híbrida maldecía a la castaña con la mirada después de apartarle su comida.- Mi nombre es Rock Lee, puedes acortarlo y sólo llamarme Lee, y ella es Tenten. Mi compañera de equipo y una de mis mejores amigas.

-Ah mira eso es bueno. ¿Me pueden dar mis sushis ya? – Preguntó de mala gana la peli plateada intentando alcanzar sus sushis con la mano izquierda.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Tienes nombre o, sólo eres "la híbrida"? – Preguntó ahora Tenten a modo de broma, lo que hizo que recibiera una mirada de absoluta molestia.

-¿Sólo la "híbrida"? ¿Qué te hace pensar que me puedes llamar híbrida? Tengo nombre ¿sí? Mi nombre es Shizumi.- Contestó la peli plateada de mala leche.

-Pues es un lindo nombre, debo admitirlo… Oye espera un momento. Puedes llamarnos humanos ¿pero a ti te molesta que te llamemos híbrida? ¿Qué te hemos hecho para que nos trates tan mal? – Por primera vez, la bestia verde de Konoha perdía la paciencia.

-… Ya no tengo hambre, y me tengo que ir.- Dijo la híbrida levantándose de la mesa y alejándose de ellos, pero no duró mucho de pie debido a que de un momento a otro, ella cae al piso como si se hubiese desmayado.

-¡Shizumi! – Sumamente preocupados, ambos ninjas se levantaron de la mesa para ir a ver a la peli plateada, y para luego darse un suspiro de alivio al ver que sólo había azotado del sueño.

-*Suspiro* Casi me mata del infarto. Esta chica nos va a enloquecer a la larga.- Decía Tenten ayudando a levantar a la chica en brazos de Morfeo.

-En cierto modo, pero hay algo que me preocupa.- Comentó Lee dejándola acostada en el sofá.- La forma en la que trata a los humanos… es bastante peculiar. ¿Crees que algunas personas la hayan tratado mal de pequeña, y ella sólo reacciona debido a un trauma de niñez?

-¿? (Vaya, ese pensamiento lo esperaría de Neji ¿pero de ti?) – Se preguntó la castaña. Para ella, el hecho de que uno de sus compañeros haya muerto en la reciente gran guerra ninja fue realmente una terrible pérdida, sin embargo se ha fijado que Lee ha adquirido una repentina madurez desde ese día, como si los pensamientos de su amigo perdido hayan quedado sellados en él.- Hmmm, ahora que lo dices puede ser.

-Por eso cuando despierte en la mañana trataré de sacarle información acerca de su pasado y poder ayudar a superar lo que le aqueja.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?

-Simple. Apelaré a su lado bueno.

-Pero… La última vez que intentaste apelar a su lado bueno sólo conseguiste que te diera un mordiscón.- Comentó Tenten mientras le señalaba su mano izquierda, la cual había sido mordida la última vez.

-Quizás fui un tanto brusco, pero la próxima vez seré más cuidadoso. De hecho, pretendo entregarle un aire de seguridad para que tenga confianza en nosotros. Es un buen plan ¿no es cierto? – Preguntó Lee con unos ojos envueltos en llamas de decisión.

-Emmmm, sí claro. Si tú lo dices. Ahora cálmate o se te achicharrarán las niñas.- Respondió la castaña viéndolo extrañada y con una gota de sudor cayendo desde su sien. En algo no había cambiado en dos años y medio, y era su ardiente motivación.

Esa noche, mientras todos los habitantes de la aldea dormían plácidamente en sus casas, el ente maligno oculto entre la oscuridad estaba desarrollando su plan entretanto observaba a la híbrida de cabello como la luna a través de una esfera de cristal.

-_Ten dulces sueños, pequeña híbrida. Disfrútalos mientras puedas, porque pronto te verás inmersa en tus peores pesadillas ¿y por qué no? Involucrar a unos lastimosos humanos fue un grave error, así que ellos también sufrirán_.

Continuará…

**Y bueno, aquí les traje el segundo capítulo de este fanfic lleno de enigmas y pelo de gato, sí porque ahora en verano a mi gata le da por pelechar como loca *Sopla una pelusa de pelo*. Me adelanté pese a la falta de reviews porque ya estoy acostumbrada a la falta de comentarios en otras partes, y sé por experiencia propia y de otras amigas, que aunque no haya comentarios de motivación, motívate a ti mismo(a) a continuar lo que empezaste y no dejar en la duda a los que te siguen y aprecian los que haces de verdad.**

**Otra cosa, por interno me avisan que a algunos no les gusta la presencia de OCs en cualquier fanfic, bueno he aquí mi respuesta: Los sueños de los fans también cuentan, déjenlos ser. Así que si eres medio complicado para tus cosas… emmmm bueno, toma tus cosas y te vas XD**

**Muchas gracias por pasarse a ver mi humilde fic y si les gustó, pues no les cuesta nada decirme en los reviews y también me gustaría que me dijeran en qué debo mejorar, aunque si ven mi perfil de FF, notarán que aún me estoy encaminando en esto de escribir.**

**Muchas gracias y hasta luego n_n**


End file.
